W.A.R. Journal
W.A.R. Journal is Flippy's series in the action spin-off Ka-Pow!. About the Show W.A.R. Journal (Weaponized Animal Regiment) is about the adventures of Flippy during the Weaponized Animal Regiment. It is set before the events of Happy Tree Friends, thus making it a prequel series. As Warren Graff has stated, Flippy is mostly based on John Rambo and The Incredible Hulk. Therefore, it can be assumed that Flippy will most likely have Rambo style adventures in the future. In Operation: Tiger Bomb he fights the Tiger General along with his allies, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom, both of whom he accidentally kills. It has been implied by Kenn Navarro that the episodes are not continuous, but rather they re-new themselves at the start of each new episode, undoing all previous deaths and injuries. It was originally going to be called Flippy's Journal or Flippy's War Journal, but it was changed to W.A.R. Journal because Kenn Navarro said they wanted the show to focus on a variety of characters (like Sneaky & Mouse Ka-Boom) and not just Flippy. He even speculated the possibility of an episode without Flippy. Flippy He is the main character of W.A.R. Journal. It is hinted that he was a bit of a klutz in his early days as he threw a pizza slice at the Tiger General instead of a dagger. Even though Flippy is still fighting in the war, he still "flips out". When he does so, he becomes a very skillful killing machine. He had both of his hands cut off during a fight with the Tiger General, but they will re-new themselves in the next episode or he sewed them back on. Either way Flippy gets his hands back. Unlike the internet and TV series, Flippy doesn't have mitten hands and buckteeth. He wears a beige uniform that consists of his shirt, boots, and pants and has a backpack in W.A.R. Journal. When he flips out he is taller and his fingers become claw-like. Setting W.A.R. Journal is set dark jungles during the Weaponized Animal Regiment amongst several bases and forts. As it is set in jungles, the enemy soldiers would most likely be rain forest animals (e.g., tigers.) Episodes #Operation: Tiger Bomb (September 2, 2008) #Operation: Treasure (Planned/Upcoming) #Operation: Cry Babies (Planned/Upcoming) Use of guns The creators of the show state that even though some of the characters in the show wield guns and even aim and fire them, no characters will be killed by guns, as it wouldn't be that imaginative. Though this most likely doesn't cover flame throwers and bows & arrows as characters have been killed by them in the past. Also deaths which are similar to gun deaths (when Fliqpy shot out teeth like a gun) were shown in Operation: Tiger Bomb. Only once before in Happy Tree Friends was a character killed by a gun (the arcade game Flippy Attack). Whether characters will get wounded by gunfire is, as of yet, unknown. Characters Main Character *Flippy Allies *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom Enemies *Tiger General *Tiger Soldiers Trivia #It was the first Ka-Pow! series to air. #Kenn Navarro has stated that Mouse Ka-Boom's deafness will be explored in future episodes. Sneaky will also appear in more episodes with tongue gags. #The W.A.R. in W.A.R. Journal stands for Weaponized Animal Regiment. #When YouTube aired this episode along with Three Courses of Death and Mole in the City all on HD, the conglomeration of three episodes is entitled "Ka-Pow! Alpha". Related Articles *Flippy *Ka-Pow! *Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad *Buddhist Monkey (Ka-Pow! series) Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Spin-Offs